Amor a 700 Metros
by Vavevivovu
Summary: La situación que se nos presentaba era difícil... No lograremos aguantar, lo sé. ¡Espera! Unos ojos color chocolate aún me esperan... ¡Tengan fe compañeros! Tenemos que aguantar... Tributo a los Mineros atrapados/OS - AH


**Hola queridas lectoras :D sé que debería actualizar mi fic, pero necesitaba terminar esto hoy y ya que la inspiración estaba de mi parte para que desaprovecharla... Bien esto es un tributo a los 33 mineros que se encuentran atrapados acá en Chile. Ahora están en pleno rescate así que mi forma de apoyarlos es ésta. Puede que se aburran, suerte a las que se arriesguen a leerlo, si es así nos leemos más abajo n_n**

* * *

**Amor a 700 Metros.**

Era increíble la serie de eventos que se han suscitado para llegar a este ansiado momento, finalmente la vería nuevamente, después de todos estos meses volvería a sentirla cerca de mí, una vez más gozaría de sus cálidas y sabias palabras, me regocijaría con su dulce voz junto a su sola presencia. Estos anhelos que me hacían necesitarla más que a nada, me tenían en un estado de impaciencia total.

Y aquí estaba yo, situado en el último lugar de la larga fila, en pos de amigos, familiares, conocido, compañeros de trabajo y el rescatista. Sabía que sería una larga espera, más aún si tomamos en cuenta que soy el número treinta y tres, pero estas ganas de verla me tenían desesperado, llegando incluso al punto de pensar en apartarlos a todos con un impetuoso empellón, pero debía de ser cauto, nos encontrábamos en la misma situación de abatimiento.

Pasaban los segundos, los minutos, las horas; veía salir uno tras otro a los hombres y jóvenes que conocía desde hace ya un buen tiempo, lograron salir los Quileute, que eran una especie de gran familia, entre ellos se encontraban Sam, que era el mayor y por lo tanto quien se hacía cargo de aquellos chicos entre veinte y veinticinco años, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Jacob y el menor de todos en la mina, Seth, este muchacho me agradaba en sobremanera, logramos establecer un vínculo especial.

Anterior a ellos, salieron los que se encontraban en peor estado, tales como Mike, Tyler, Eric o Austin. Luego fueron subiendo los demás. Hasta llegar a nosotros, los Cullen, quienes nos hallábamos en mejor forma, por lo que podíamos resistir un poco más a este escenario. Ya solo quedábamos nosotros cuatro, el primero en salir fue papá, el más antiguo de los que estuvimos atrapados, el jefe de obra Carlisle Cullen; luego llegó el turno de Jasper Hale, esposo de mi hermana pero lo consideraba como mi hermano; el penúltimo en dirigirse hacia el exterior fue Emmett, mi hermano mayor; y luego de otros largos sesenta minutos volvió a bajar la cápsula que me llevaría con _ella_, el señor Eleazar me preparó para lo que sería la salida a esa superficie tan esperada, luego de asegurarme en el cilíndrico artefacto, comenzó el ascenso, con un sonido constante y molesto, así que para salir de ese martirio temporal mi mente inconscientemente comenzó a recordar lo que me había traído a esta situación…

.

"_Tiriririn – Tiriririn – Tiriririn__… ¿Pero qué rayos…?_

– _Amor – dijo una suave voz – es hora de levantarse – nuevamente ese exquisito sonido, pero ahora acompañado de un delicioso beso en una de mis mejillas._

– _Adoro despertar de esta forma – le comuniqué a la razón de mi existencia mientras abría lentamente mis ojos para quedar en presencia de uno de los seres más hermosos de este mundo – me encanta que lo primero que vea cada día seas tú._

– _No tanto como a mí – me confesó sonrojándose levemente._

– _Lo único que lamento es que pierdas horas de sueño por mí – espeté mientras la abrazaba y atraía hacia mí – no es justo que tengas que despertar a las 5.00 a.m. porque mi trabajo así lo amerita._

– _Pero si no lo hiciera estaría todo el día pensando en mi minero favorito, y en sus adictivos besos – dijo mientras eliminaba la distancia entre nosotros, uniendo nuestros labios._

– _Te amo Bella – le recordé como cada día que estaba con ella._

– _Y yo a ti, Edward – contestó la mujer a la que un día convertiría en mi esposa._

_Luego de un rato más así decidimos levantarnos definitivamente. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, donde me di una rápida ducha, luego salí y me vestí con mi habitual atuendo, un mono de color azul, bastante desgastado si se me permite la acotación, unos zapatos resistentes junto con un casco de seguridad blanco._

_Al verme preparado y listo para partir a mis labores vague por mi pequeña morada en busca de mi amada. La encontré en la cocina preparándome mi colación de mediodía. Se veía tan hermosa y delicada, se hallaba de espalda a mí así que no sabía que yo la observaba con tanta atención, o eso creía, ya que siempre logra sorprenderme._

– _¿Me mirarás toda la mañana o vendrás para acá? – me preguntó aun dándome la espalda._

– _¿Cómo lo logras amor? – pregunté intrigado._

– _Mi cuerpo te reconoce, reacciona cuando estás cerca – dijo girándose hacia mí._

– _Por supuesto, a mí me pasa igual – le informé al tiempo que la recibía y estrechaba entre mis brazos._

– _Te extrañaré – dijo como cada día, pero noté un leve tono de histeria en su voz._

– _Yo más – dije completamente compungido, tenía una sensación extraña, sentía que hoy no debía irme._

– _No quiero que te vayas._

– _Yo tampoco, mi Bella. Pero la responsabilidad me gana._

– _Lo sé, por eso te va tan bien – como pudo me dio una sonrisa._

– _No estés triste – acaricié una de sus mejillas – Ya tengo que irme, querida mía._

– _Te amo – dijimos al mismo tiempo con todo el amor que nos fue posible y un último beso."_

.

Es increíble. Y solo ahora me daba cuenta de que nuestros corazones nos advertían de esta dura situación que tuvimos que atravesar.

Calculo que solo han transcurrido cinco o diez minutos de ascenso, así que mi mente comenzó a recordar nuevamente ese fatídico día, pero ahora más avanzado el día.

.

"_Nos hallábamos ya en plena faena, entre trabajo, bromas y risas. Emmett como siempre hacía alardes de su fuerza bruta con los demás, ya que tuvo la ocurrencia de tomar dos picotas en cada mano, las que empezó a estrellar contra la pared de tierra que estábamos deshaciendo. No le fue tan mal, pero hubo un momento en que rió tanto que descuidó lo que estaba haciendo lo que provocó que una de las picotas volara por el aire y se enterrara exacta y precisamente a cinco centímetros de la entrepierna de Mike Newton. Éste se encontraba sentado descansando con las piernas abiertas lo que hizo que fuera más fácil que llegara justamente a esa zona. Se sabe que nosotros, los Cullen, poseemos una blancura que raya en lo extraño; pero la cara de Mike perdió todo color dejándola tan blanca como la leche, esto obviamente debido al terror que sintió al casi perder una parte importante del cuerpo de todo hombre. Su rostro no tenía precio, aún me pregunto cómo fue que no se orinó. Emmett al percatarse de lo ocurrido se acercó a Newton y le golpeó la espalda de forma amigable a modo de disculpa, aunque se notaba por la expresión del chico rubio que le causaba más dolor de lo que lo confortaba. Cuando hubo pasado el susto todos estallamos en carcajadas._

_Así pasó gran parte de la mañana. Cuando se encendió la luz que indicaba el mediodía, o sea nuestra hora de descanso, comenzamos a alistarnos para emerger a la superficie y así ingerir nuestras colaciones o almuerzos. Cuando comenzamos a subir oímos un extraño ruido proveniente de algún lugar y nuestro transporte se detuvo. Todos quedamos en silencio y aguzamos el oído para tratar de descubrir de qué trataba aquel sonido. Se sentía como si estuvieran lanzando tierra en un hoyo. Qué raro. Comenzaron breves murmullos, algunos demostraban real interés, en otros se notaba un leve tono de desespero. Entonces un movimiento totalmente inesperado azotó contra nosotros, creo que varios pensaron que se trataba de un terremoto, pero al ver la cara de mi padre y esa casi inexistente mueca en su rostro pude adivinar que la historia se repetía para él._

– _¡Rápido! Todos salgan, la mina se está derrumbando – gritó concentrado y autoritario mi padre._

– _¡ ¿QUÉ? ! – se oyeron por doquier._

– _Que se muevan o quedan aplastados – dije apoyando al jefe de obra._

_La mayoría comenzó a moverse hacia nuestro lugar de trabajo. Emmett salió y comenzó a guiar a nuestros compañeros, mientras Jasper calmaba a los que se hallaban histéricos. Carlisle y yo nos quedamos dentro del 'elevador' para seguir sacando a los demás. Pero siempre había personas algo… lentas._

– _¡Newton, Yorkie, Crowley! ¡Muévanse! – dije en tanto los agarraba de un brazo y los sacaba de ahí._

_En cuanto salimos una gran masa de tierra comenzó a desbordarse por sobre el elevador de carga, provocando el terror entre nosotros mismos. Carlisle se ubicó en frente, ya que era el de más experiencia, cuando pensaba que ya no paraba el desborde, éste lo hizo. Miré a papá con una gran curiosidad._

– _Si, ya pasó – dijo, pero no estaba esa chispa de tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba._

– _¿Nos podrán sacar? – preguntó directo como siempre Emm._

– _Lo más probable es que sí… Si tenemos suerte y trabajan con las maquinarias indicadas – le informó calmado nuestro padre._

– _¡Rayos! – dije – al menos estamos todos vivos ¿No?_

– _Si – respondió Jacob – de la que nos salvamos._

_Luego de un rato con bastante nervio hicimos un conteo de los que ahí nos encontrábamos. Éramos 33. Ni uno más ni uno menos, seguíamos siendo la misma cantidad de siempre._

_Las primeras horas fueron algo difícil, el no saber que pasaba en el exterior era irritante, además no sabíamos si nuestros compañeros que iban ya de salida alcanzaron a salvarse. De seguro que sí, bueno eso espero. Con el alimento nos la arreglamos gracias al pequeño casino que instalaron hace un tiempo acá abajo. Había un calor de muerte por lo que permanecimos con nuestros torsos desnudos y pantalones cortos – bueno que algunos no se hicieron problema por solo usar ropa interior –._

_El transcurso de las horas fue una de las torturas más crueles que he vivido. El tan solo pensar en que todos arriba ya deben estar enterados, que todos estarán dando por hecho que nosotros estamos muertos, que esa noticia llegara a los oídos de mi amada Bella, la preocupación que eso le debe estar causando, sin contar el dolor que me produce a mí mismo el no estar junto a ella para apoyarla en esta maldita situación. Además debía considerar a las mujeres de mi familia, que deben estar pasando por el mismo sufrimiento, esas mujeres que tanto amaba se hallaban solas enfrentándose a tan dura noticia. Mi Bella, mi querida madre, mi hermanita Alice y mi cuñada Rose. Lo único que puedo hacer desde aquí es rezar porque Dios les de fuerza, esperanza y aguante._

_Mi padre y hermanos no se encontraban de mejor ánimo, seguramente pensaban en lo mismo._

_Las horas poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en días, y éstos a su vez en semanas, el tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento, lo que lo hacía más eterno era el no tener noticias del exterior. Cada día que pasaba teníamos la esperanza de recibir noticias. El alimento poco a poco estaba disminuyendo, las condiciones eran cada vez más precarias, y la paciencia se estaba terminando en algunos. Hasta que en el día número diecisiete se empezaron a oír ruidos, como las excavadoras, no estábamos seguros, pero eso trajo una nueva ola de esperanza. Los días continuaban pasando y el ruido se escuchaba cada vez más claro, parecía que estaba a punto de romper sobre donde en algún momento se halló el elevador._

_Al día siguiente nuestras suplicas fueron escuchadas y ante nosotros se mostró una 'paloma', un artefacto que utilizan para excavar y a la vez enviar o recibir provisiones. Rápidamente tomamos un lápiz y un papel que gratamente manteníamos en la mina desde antes del derrumbe, y escribimos en éste: "ESTAMOS BIEN, EN EL REFUGIO LOS 33". Esperaba que esas simples palabras fueran necesarias para dar un poco de tranquilidad allá arriba. Depositamos el papel con mucho cuidado de no dañarlo en la paloma, y ésta como si hubiera estado esperando por la nota comenzó a ascender a los pocos segundos._

_Ahora con un poco más de esperanza en el cuerpo me permitía pensar en mi princesa… La extrañaba tanto, como quería estar a su alrededor, tener la fortuna de tocarla, de acercarla a mí, de tan solo sentir su presencia junto a mí. Me hacía tanta falta su piel, quería ver ese par de luceros color chocolate y perderme en ellos, necesita pasar mis brazos por su cintura y atraerla hacia mí, codiciaba con locura el poder escuchar su voz tan fina y dulce diciendo que me amaba, para yo responderle con igual intensidad que también la amaba más que a nada, pero lo que realmente añoraba de forma enfermiza eran sus labios sobre los míos, esa sensación tan exorbitante y deliciosa, sentir ese suave roce que solo su boca producía. Lo repito, la extrañaba y necesitaba tanto o más como mis pulmones necesitan al aire._

_**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**_

_Luego de la nota, nuevamente enviaron la paloma, pero ahora venía con la confirmación de que nuestro mensaje llegó bien, ahora todos sabían que seguíamos con vida, lo que nos llenó de alegría. Seguramente esto les llevo un poco de tranquilidad a nuestras amadas mujeres._

– _Que felicidad siento hijos míos – nos dijo Carlisle abrazándonos a los tres._

– _Si papá, todos nos encontramos de igual forma – espetó Emmett._

– _Además con esto sé que Alice y las demás están más tranquilas – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa radiante._

– _Y lo mejor de todo. Falta menos para estar con ellas – dije de forma totalmente soñadora._

_Los tres me respondieron con sonrisas mega radiantes, porque yo sabía que eso los tenía tan contentos como a mí."_

_._

Fueron días realmente difíciles esos, el no estar para nada informados de lo que pasaba nos tenía locos, nos contentábamos solo por saber que allá afuera estaban en conocimiento de que aún sobrevivíamos. Pero los días pasaron y la situación al parecer mejoró…

.

"_Ahora las semanas se transformaron en un mes, y luego en un mes y medio. En este momento ya nos habían enviado provisiones, ropa, utensilios de aseo, bueno lo que se podía transportar por ese diminuto agujero._

_Pasaron diez días más y una noticia nos sorprendió a todos, ya que por medio de las diversas sendas y pasadizos que lograron cavar desde la superficie a nuestra ubicación, por una de ellas lograron enviarnos un teléfono. Todos se revolucionaron de felicidad por este hecho yo incluido, pero la felicidad nos duró bien poco, ya que éste solo sería utilizado con propósitos referentes al rescate. Aun así tuvimos la posibilidad de enviar cartas a nuestros familiares. En lo cual no perdimos mucho tiempo debido a nuestros estados de desesperación – al menos en mi caso – por saber de nuestras amadas._

_Mi carta – obviamente dirigida a mi Bella – constaba básicamente en decirle cuanto la amaba y que no se preocupara, que nosotros estábamos seguros que faltaba poco para poder vernos de nuevo, repetí una y mil veces que la amaba y envié saludos y muchos cariños a mi madre, hermana y cuñada, le encargué también que se cuidaran y que tuvieran fe. Luego cada quien depositó su carta en el recipiente que las subiría, cuando estuvieron todas, se fueron para ser entregadas._

_Al día siguiente una vez más bajó el aparato. Pero ahora sí que existía una gran diferencia. Ésta venía cargada con cartas de respuesta, lo que por supuesto causó gran revuelo entre nosotros. Ávido de saber de ella, me comporté como animal y en el camino boté a Quil creo, pero en el proceso no me percaté para nada, lo único que me guiaba eran noticias de ella…_

'_Querido Edward:_

_Amor, no sabes por todo lo que he pasado sin tu presencia, sin tenerte a mi lado, sin tus ojos llenos de ternura, sin tus dulces palabras, sin tus manos a mi alrededor, sin tu olor, sin tu cuerpo, sin tus labios. Para resumirlo sin tu infinito amor…_

_No puedo dar más detalle, se nos tiene prohibido decir algo que pudiera afectar sus estados psicológicos, así que solo te nombro lo superficial._

_No tienes una idea de la sensación de satisfacción inexorable que experimenté al leer tu carta. De saber a través de tus palabras que estabas bien, y claro que estaban bien. Claro que no estaré completamente tranquila hasta que te tenga justo en frente._

_Acá todas te envían saludos, Esme, ahora ya un poco más tranquila; Alice, feliz ya sabes ella y sus corazonadas, dice que es un hecho que los rescatan muy pronto, todas confiamos en ella, a algo hay que aferrarse; y luego está Rose que a pesar de mostrarse fuerte, sabes que es su coraza…_

_Los extrañamos… mucho. Así que por favor, solo cuídense lo que queda de este martirio. Te amo demasiado. Más de lo naturalmente normal. Y estoy a la espera por ti. TE AMO._

_Tuya. Bella.'_

_Al finalizar la lectura fue imposible retener las lágrimas que querían salir a toda costa, así que les di en el gusto y las dejé vagar libres por mis mejillas. Eran lágrimas de tristeza, pero también de mucha felicidad al saber de mi vida. Luego de releer una y mil veces el escrito lo guardé con adoración y fijé mi vista en los demás, al hacerlo me percaté que no estaban muy diferentes a mí. Pero en todos se notaba ese toque de felicidad por saber de nuestros seres queridos."_

_._

Esos días y noticias hicieron bastante más pasables nuestro tiempo en aquella situación… Y pensar que cada vez queda menos para verla y estrecharla entre mis brazos, para por fin cumplir con mis cometidos más deseados estos últimos dos meses… Por ahora me conformaba con ir con esa carta entre mis manos. A pesar de eso mi mente seguía con la idea de rememorar las situaciones que me trajeron a donde ahora me encuentro.

.

"_Ya eran dos meses desde lo ocurrido, pero todos hoy parecíamos más animados, se notaba en el aire esa aura de exaltación, el problema es que nadie sabía el porqué. A las cinco horas del despertar general se escucharon como cada día a las máquinas trabajar sobre nuestro refugio, nos dábamos cuenta de que se encontraban más cerca, pero jamás llegamos a imaginar que este día romperían la brecha que nos tenía aislados._

– _¡Emm, Carlisle, Edward! ¡Todos, vengan! – gritó Jasper con una emoción inconfundible en la voz._

– _¿Qué pasa Jazz? – cuestionó Emmett._

– _Miren, lo lograron, la están rompiendo – nos informó mientras señalaba el techo al nivel del ex-elevador._

– _¡Oh! – fueron las únicas expresiones que salieron de las bocas de la mayoría, que no cabían en su asombro._

– _¡Vamos a salir! – gritó mi hermano._

– _¡Sí! Por fin – dije totalmente extasiado por la noticia._

– _¡Viva! ¡Viva! – gritamos en un improvisado grito de victoria los treinta y tres a coro._

_Luego de aquel suceso, los días pasaron aún más lentos que antes, los de arriba enviaban instrucciones para el día 'D', mientras tanto los técnicos encamisaban los lados del orificio, para así hacer más factible nuestra seguridad durante el trayecto. También teníamos constantes llamadas telefónicas en forma de conferencias con variados psicólogos que nos preparaban para el gran día. Con su ayuda pudimos organizar un 'borrador' de quienes irían saliendo primero y quienes después. Aunque yo moría por salir en primer lugar para estar rápidamente junto a mi hermosa Bella, estaba en conocimiento de que no saldría pronto ya que mi estado físico/emocional según los especialistas se encontraba en excelente estado, por lo que era una obligación para mí el dejar los lugares a los más afectados._

_Era el día sesenta y nueve en nuestra condena personal, cuando recibimos el llamado del arquitecto a cargo junto con el ministro de Minería, quienes nos informaron alegremente que hoy nos sacaban de este recóndito lugar. Las expresiones de júbilo no se hicieron esperar, la felicidad que sentí cuando pronunciaron las palabras __'Hoy salen de ahí, chicos'__, no me cabía en el cuerpo, sentía como si fuera a explotar de la emoción. No era muy distinto a mis costados, es que ¡Íbamos a salir! Es la mejor noticia en mucho tiempo._

_Luego de tres horas de haber recibido la llamada se escuchó como algo se movía hacia nuestra posición, la espera nos pareció eterna pero finalmente aterrizó. Del aparato, salió un hombre de aspecto apacible, cabello negro, alto y al parecer conocedor del tema. Luego de fijarnos en él nuestra vista – al menos la mía – se posó en nuestro pasaje a la superficie, era una cápsula cilíndrica de dos metros de alto por setenta centímetros de ancho, solo cabía una persona, eso ya lo sabíamos, pero verlo significó sorpresa de igual modo._

_Eleazar, así se llamaba el rescatistas, nos preparó y dio indicaciones para el trayecto y comenzaron los ascensos y una espera sin fin…"_

_._

Calculo que ya van cuarenta y cinco minutos de ascenso, lo que me emociona e impacienta a la vez. Pienso en cómo debe estar mi Bella, esperándome, con sus ojos sinceros a la espera de verme tanto como yo deseo posar mis orbes sobre ella; también estará con sus brazos abiertos a la espera de poder abrazarme, como lo haré yo, con todas la fuerza y amor del que seamos capaces; sus labios estarán ahí a la espera del tan ansiado roce, la besaré con ternura y pasión a la vez, con la imperiosa necesidad de sentirla, incluso…

El hilo de mis pensamiento fue interrumpido porque comencé a escuchar sonidos que no pertenecían al movimiento constante de la cápsula, no, eran voces, vítores, gritos de júbilo, aplausos… Eso quiere decir que estoy por salir, que falta poco para reencontrarme con mi amada, con mi vida, con mi razón de ser… Pensaba en eso, cuando el ruido se intensificó y una luz se hizo presente en mi campo de visión, entonces lo supe, ya había llegado, por el momento en mi mente solo se repetían tres palabras _'Allá voy Bella'_

Como dije ya estaba fuera. Al estabilizarse el aparato unos hombres me sacaron cuidadosamente de ahí, mientras revisaban mis signos vitales me preguntaban cómo me sentía, si percibía algún malestar y miles de cosas en las que no puse mucha atención, mi cabeza solo pensaba en ella. Giré mi cabeza por todo el lugar en busca de su larga cabellera castaña, mas no logré ubicarla. Los paramédicos – imagino que eso serían – al ver mi desesperación, me dejaron girar bien mi cuerpo para buscarla…

Entonces sin proponérmelo mis ojos fueron atraídos irremediablemente al costado derecho de la superficie donde se hallaban mis compañeros junto a sus familias, pero dejé de pensar en ellos en cuanto me di cuenta de que unos ojos color chocolate anegados en lágrimas me miraban expectantes…

No me fijé si dañaba o no a alguien, solo sé que corrí, corrí como nunca hacia ella. Ella inconscientemente comenzó también a correr, nos encontramos en menos de diez segundos uno frente al otro, no nos tocábamos, solo nos mirábamos ambos llorando de felicidad, fue entonces que no aguanté más y aferré su cuerpo entre mis brazos…

– Bella… – dije en un susurro mientras mi cara se enterraba en su cabello. Como extrañaba su olor a fresas.

– E-dwa-rd – pronunció a duras penas mi nombre entre sollozos, a pesar de que sonó algo distorsionado, su voz fue un regalo impagable.

– Te amo tanto mi amor – le dije con el alma.

– Y yo a ti, mi minero favorito – pronunció un poco más calmada para luego agregar – ¡Tú! Jamás entrarás a una mina en tu vida.

– Por supuesto que no, mi Bella querida.

– Gracias… – dijo a penas en un murmullo – Gracias por permanecer vivo, por ser tan fuerte. Ya que sin ti yo muero Edward, entiende eso.

– Mi vida no hablemos más de esto que yo sé lo que sientes, ya que a mí me pasa lo mismo que a ti. Pero ahora tengo que hacer algo que necesito con urgencia.

Creí que preguntaría qué era lo que necesitaba, pero ella ya estaba en la punta de sus pies para atraerme suavemente hacia su rostro, específicamente a su boca. Estampé mis labios contra los suyos, en tanto me adueñaba completamente de su cintura. Por fin ese beso que tanto añoraba, la suavidad de sus labios continuaba siendo la misma, la delicadeza de sus caricias en mi cabello mientras enredaba y desenredaba sus dedos a través de éste era inigualable. Aún me preguntó cómo aguanté tanto tiempo lejos de ella. Y la respuesta estaba justo aquí, entre mis brazos, aguanté y sobreviví solo por ella y el amor que me profesa.

Solo deduzco que los treinta y tres hombres que nos hallábamos atrapados solo estamos vivos por el AMOR…

* * *

**Hola nuevamente :D Si llegaste hasta acá muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leerla completa. Nunca he pedido esto pero hoy lo haré :$ Por favor si llegaste hasta aquí déjame un review para saber si te gustó o no, si quieres tirarme tomates o algo no hay problemas acepto las críticas... Solo quiero saber si alguien lo leyó hasta el final. Además no es por jugar con sus sentimientos, pero cada review es una buena vibra para los mineros (no se crean, era para darle un toque de humor al momento)**

**Bueno no las entretengo más... Espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**Cuídense ^_^ Nos leemos...**


End file.
